


Late Night Snacks

by darkgraysxn



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom, DC Extended Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Maybe a little angst, Sorry this is my first ff idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgraysxn/pseuds/darkgraysxn
Summary: With the shadows of the nightfall seeping into the bedroom, the steady sound of the wall clock easing the atmosphere and the silent breaths of the man next to you, Y/N only craved one thing...Ice cream
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader, Nightwing/Reader
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction here so I hope you enjoy!

With the shadows of the nightfall seeping into the bedroom, the steady sound of the wall clock easing the atmosphere and the silent breaths of the man next to you, Y/N only craved one thing...

Ice cream

The dilemma first began during patrol, when you and Nightwing were swinging between the rooftops of Bludhaven back to your shared apartment. An old couple, no younger than fifty, had caught your eye, strolling leisurely on the sidewalk with two very appetizing vanilla cones in their hands as they chatted mindlessly, yet happily, with each other. The couple themselves were cute, you had to admit that much, but it was the cones that stayed engraved in your mind until you both arrived to your well-kept bedroom. Of course the thought of asking Nightwing to stop for a cone crossed your mind, but the apartment had been so close and he already seemed fatigued during patrol. So with a shrug you decided that sleeping would eradicate the craving and simply called it a day. 

But you should've known ice cream couldn't be defeated so easily.

The image of the cone stubbornly refused to exit your mind as you tossed and turned during the night. You could virtually taste the hard chocolate shell and soft vanilla ice cream against your tongue. It also didn't help that your body seemed to have trouble recognizing that patrol had come to an end and that the highly attentive and aware state which you normally felt in patrol could cease to exist in the security of the bedroom you now resided in. This wasn't very uncommon with vigilantes, you and Dick both had your fair share of it. Despite the 'fight or flight mode' being extremely helpful in the event that a life needed protection, or even your own survival, some nights it became a barrier to the normal sleep pattern you wished you possessed. 

So now that brought you to your current predicament: Should you wake Dick up or not?

You turned towards your boyfriend of three years. He was sleeping peacefully beside you, with his chest rising and falling soundly. The thought of waking him made you feel bad, it really did.

But your hand had already moved to shake him gently.

"Dick?" You whispered, the sound barely audible, even to yourself. 

In an instant, his eyes were open and his hand grasped yours, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Three years. That's how long the two of you had been in a relationship and yet three years later the sight of his sky blue eyes still manifested butterflies in your stomach. It was slightly pathetic if you were to be completely honest, but then again, the current situation you were in was far more a reason for embarrassment.

"Dick, I want ice cream," you whined. 

He blinked once, then twice, his sleep induced mind clearly attempting to connect meaning to your words. Once he seemed to accomplish that, he turned towards the bright alarm clock perched on the bedside table and then turned back to you, "baby, it's two in the morning."

The word of endearment, along with his deep voice which was no doubt influenced by sleep, was enough to make you momentarily forget about the ice cream and think a lot more about other... activities.

Then a sigh escaped his lips, "but I'm already awake, so sure." 

The child in you kicked the lewd thoughts out a window. With a cheeky grin you kissed his cheek and jumped off the bed to grab your coat, earning a laugh from him as he pulled himself from the bed. 

\-----

\-----

Overall, the only obstacle that stood in your path had been your very lovely (not really) landlady, who, as far as you could tell, never actually slept, which led you to believe that she was actually a vampire. Dick disagreed, he was convinced that the lady was a demon sent from hell just for him. Judging from her very evident hate against him, you wouldn't be surprised if that were the case either. 

"In the mood for chocolate?" He hummed from behind your shoulder as you analyzed each and every ice cream flavour through the glass in the ice cream shop. Every flavour had your mouth watering, but you finally settled on your order. 

"I'll have a regular chocolate dipped cone with one scoop vanilla and one scoop chocolate," you said to the cashier. From behind you Dick also said, "I'll just have a vanilla cone."

"He'll have that dipped in chocolate too," you piped. Dick just shrugged and nodded towards the cashier, who began to make your orders. 

"Trying to ruin my diet are we?" He said, wrapping his arms around you from behind.

"Nope, just trying to spite Bruce even when he's not present."

Dick merely chuckled against your neck, "that's my girl."

After you were both handed your cones and after Dick tipped the cashier $100 like the rich boy he was, the two of you settled yourselves onto a bench in the park near your building. There was silence for a moment, just enjoying each other's presence peacefully before you decided to begin a much needed conversation. 

"So, how are you feeling?" You began, keeping your eyes trained ahead of you.

"About?" Dick replied, though his tone suggested he knew exactly where this conversation was going.

"Oh you know, your dead brother coming back to life?"

His eyes scanned the park, as if he expected Jason to jump out from the bushes and attack them. "I don't know," he finally admitted. 

"Are you going to go after him?" You questioned, referring to Jason's sudden disappearance after revealing himself during a battle with Batman. A small part of you was curious as to where the second Robin had run off to. You had never been very close to him when he was robin and after he died, the only interaction you two had was the time he captured you to shift Dick's focus from the infamous Red Hood who vowed to kill Batman to your disappearance. You had done your fair share of reasoning with him after figuring out the masked assailant's identity, but eventually you realized that the man was too controlled by anger and vengeance. Ultimately, he would have to come to the understanding of his ways on his own. You hoped he was doing just that as you spoke with Dick.

Dick pondered on his answer. Indecisiveness was a new look on the team leader, but it had been becoming a lot more frequent when it came to questions involving Jason, "what can I say Y/N? I was a crap brother to him. I barely tried to connect with him and then he died. If I had been more close to him maybe I could've convinced him not to go to the warehouse. Or he could've trusted me enough to bring me along. I just- maybe it didn't have to turn out like this."

"Dick," his name came out as a sigh, "you can't blame yourself for that. Your transition to Nightwing was a hard period of time for yourself. You can't have expected to handle all those new responsibilities and win brother of the year award. Maybe you could've tried to connect more with him, but in the end, you tried your best."

"I should've tried harder," he pressed.

"You tried your best," you persisted. 

Dick opened his mouth to argue but froze when he heard a rustle from behind the bench. You both were immediately on your feet. Who could that be in the park so late at night? 

Another rustle reverberated across the empty park and you noticed that the sound came from a relatively large bush. You glanced at Dick before you stepped towards the sound. 

"Is anyone there?" You called. Your eyes widened at the person who finally decided to step out of the bushes. 

"I knew it!" Your landlady screeched, a finger pointed towards you both as if you had been caught stealing from a jewelry story. You needed a few seconds to take in the bizarreness of the situation. What the heck was your landlady doing her?

"I knew I heard footsteps in the hallway! I told you both there was a curfew in my building! No one leaves after twelve unless it's for work purposes!" She rang angrily, her wrinkled finger waving in the air like a madwoman.

"Definitely a vampire," you whispered to Dick. He rolled his eyes at you before explaining, "Mrs. Kim, we just wanted to take a short walk in the park."

"Don't you start! You think I don't know what young couples like you do in deserted public places? I say ban pornography all together! That'll stop you horny young people!"

Your's and Dick's eyes widened at her words. My, my, this lady had some imagination...

"We weren't here to do anything like that-" you tried to reason, but the lady was on a role and no one could stop her now. A part of you wondered whether the woman had enough power to take down the Joker. You wouldn't be surprised if she did. 

"I'm disappointed in you girl, but I shouldn't be surprised. That's what happens when sweet young girls start dating boys like that," she huffed, pointing a finger at Dick. The snort that left you thankfully went unnoticed by her. Lord knows you probably would've been struck with lightning right then and there had she heard. 

"You two had better be back in the building in the next ten minutes or I'm increasing your rent by 50%!" She yelled as she began making her way back to the building. Once she was out of earshot, the laugh that burst out of you was enough to leave you breathless. 

"Remind me again why we live in this building," Dick asked, eyes trained on Mrs. Kim who was walking back to the building. 

"She gave me sweet grandmother vibes before I started paying rent," you shrugged, your mind wandering back to your first impressions of the landlady, "I guess I'm not a very good judge of character."

Dick was quiet for a moment, "I'm going to look for him." 

Your gaze fell back on him.

"I wasn't there for him before, but I can be there for him now. He's my brother and I owe him that much."

You smiled, wrapping your arms around him, "if that's what you think is best."

"I do," Dick said. Then a mischievous smile appeared on his face, "she said we have 10 minutes, you think that's enough for our porn video?"

You laughed, then joked, "that's much too short for our videos. Maybe some other time."

Dick's smile lingered as he kissed the top of your head gently, then began leading you back to the building. The thought of a whole life with him sent a hopeful, but bittersweet feeling throughout your chest. With the lives you both lived, the possibility of a long and happy life together was slim. Supervillains were always going to try to tear you down, and the chances of dying by Mrs. Kim's hands was probably not something to underestimate. But those were things that were out of your control. What you did know was that, when it ultimately came to it, you would fight tooth and nail for a life with the man beside you.

And you will never, never, give that up.


	2. Chained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone was following you.
> 
> You didn't exactly know who it was or where they were, but you knew, as well as a person knew the outline of their home, that someone was following you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot, but I couldn't help but indulge hehehe. Hope you enjoy!

Someone was following you.

You didn't exactly know who it was or where they were, but you knew, as well as a person knew the outline of their home, that someone was following you. 

When you had first began walking out of the store, you thought you were being paranoid. But as the sun set behind you, glimpses of shadows that were definitely out of place started becoming more and more frequent. If this was a normal mugging or assault, which wasn't uncommon in the corrupt city of Bludhaven, you would have been able to see the amateur that would have been tailing you. But a quick and stealthy scan of your surroundings revealed that no individual out of the ordinary was within your range of sight and no normal mugger would be able to hide from your trained eye. So that left you with the not-so-normal people. The people that you hunted only when you had your suit on. 

Calling the police would prove to be futile. If this individual was who you thought they were, which was one of the many supervillains present in the city, then you doubted the police would be of any help to you. Which meant that you would have to confront this stalker on your own.

The shadows started becoming more and more apparent with each step. The message they were sending was as clear as glass; they wanted you to know they were there and they wanted you to feel threatened. 

Despite this, you still couldn't see where they were. Your eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Where could they be-?

A sudden text from Dick pulled you from your thoughts. You reached into your pocket to read the message that was displayed on your phone's screen. 

_Y/N get to a populated area right now, I'm coming to get you_

Another text popped up under the first. 

_I swear I'll tell you everything when I get there just please don't do anything stupid_

'I can handle myself,' was your first thought as a huff escaped your lips, but then the weight of his words registered into your mind. What could possibly have him this scared? 

You didn't get much time to ponder on the question for long as a gloved hand grabbed you harshly and shoved you into the empty alleyway you had unknowingly been crossing. The individual, a male from the feel of it, secured you from behind. Your natural reflexes induced you to jab your arm in your capturer’s diaphragm, but the man was expecting it. He redirected your arm so that it was stuck between his chest and your back and before you could try something else, a pricking feeling in your neck had your vision swimming and knees buckling. 

"I don't think so, sweetheart," a low voice said casually. The last thing you remembered seeing was an arm hook itself underneath your legs and throw you across his shoulder. 

\-----

\-----

An array of computers were lined up in front of him as he leaned back in his chair, revealing to him the whereabouts of his former mentor. He watched as Batman's fists crashed into the head of one of Red Hood's henchmen, no doubt causing a lot more than a concussion in the process. The blood would vanish into the black of his gloves.

Just like every other crime he has committed. 

The Batman Jason was currently watching was a desperate man, wildly attempting to figure out who exactly this new crime boss was and why he happened to know so much about him. It was almost comical, knowing how Red Hood could make the Batman so clueless. He almost let out a chuckle. 

Jason then turned towards another monitor, where Nightwing was currently inspecting an empty warehouse that used to be one of Jason's base of operations. This was a different man, but the desperation was almost the same. Nightwing's hands searched the place desperately, trying to find where his girlfriend had been taken to. 

Jason was actually impressed when Nightwing caught onto some gun powder residue near what used to be the weapons room. The boy wonder had definitely gotten better during Jason's death. He may have to keep an eye on him. 

Red Hood finally stood from his seat, picking up the dual guns that had been placed on the table when he first walked into the room as he made his way through the dark halls. Now that Red Hood had decided to move his base underground, he was used to the concrete walls and stale air that accompanied him as he finally arrived to his destination; A bolted metal door that looked like it came straight from a movie. 

He paused at the door, eavesdropping on the conversation of the two henchmen he had put on guard for his prisoner. 

"Oh please," Creed said and Jason could almost see the eye roll in his head, "she's all chained up. What's she gonna do?"

"She's not the one I'm afraid of, " another man, Trey, said bluntly.

"Whatever, you gonna help me?" 

"Red Hood said not to hurt her."

"I won't hurt her. With a pretty face like that, I could never," Creed said and after a pause, he added, "I'll be real gentle."

Jason felt his blood boil at those words as he shoved open the thick metal door open, grabbed one of the guns strapped to his side and sent a clean shot towards Creed's hand, that was mere inches from the girl's face. He shouted as the bullet passed through his palm, sending blood onto himself and the floor. 

"Drag him away," Jason commanded, his voice altered by the red helmet that surrounded his head. Trey, who's eyes were wide, nodded and hurriedly dragged the piece of filth out of the room and eventually away from the base. 

The girl, who Jason had initially thought was unconscious, was actually eyeing him carefully, very much awake from the unconscious state she had been in earlier. 

Jason let the door behind him close as he walked deeper into the room. The ceiling, walls and floor were simple grey concrete and a table full of various torture devices had been pushed to the corner. 

Finally he turned towards the reason for his arrival. Dick's girlfriend was propped into a kneeling position, her arms and ankles chained to the floor and ceiling as she wiggled, testing out how she could escape the metal that was digging into her skin. But Jason had made sure the shackles were nearly impossible to escape. She would not be leaving anytime soon. 

He leaned against the table of weapons casually, ignoring the glare she was sending him. He could see anger, confusion, and also a bit of fear in those intense eyes, although he had a feeling the fear was from what just happened moments ago. 

"So, this is the boy wonder's girlfriend. Y/N, was it?," he began, his helmet's voice modifier making his voice more robotic and cold, "I must say, I'm underwhelmed." 

"Bold words coming from Red Riding Hood," she leveled. Her eyes scanned him before meeting his helmet once more, "I thought you'd be taller."

"Really," he continued, ignoring her. He pushed himself off the table and stalked towards her, "I don't see what he sees in you."

"Untie me and I'll show you."

Her words were casual, no sign of any fear or emotion in general. Clearly she had no insecurities with her relationship with Grayson. Jason was going to have to find another way to get some information. 

"No I don't think I will," he said with a laugh, "Aren't you the least bit scared of what I'm going to do to you?"

"Why should I? You're a coward," she replied, again in a voice that didn't reveal much, "you captured me when I was off guard and out of my suit."

"I don't play by the rules sweetheart, you should know that by now."

He was standing only about a foot away from her now, watching her expression change from guarded to neutral, as if a thought had crossed her mind. 

"Who are you? What do you want?" She asked, her voice softer than before. 

"Oh you'll find out in due time. When I want you to find out."

"Look, you don't seem like a bad person. You proved that 7 minutes ago. If you tell us, maybe we can help you."

"I want Batman dead," he replied bluntly, "I want him to feel the pain that he causes the people around him and then I want to shoot a bullet through his brain. Can you help me with that?"

She paused as she collected her thoughts. 

"Well, the guy can be a real jerk and we've all had our fair share of wanting to kick his a*s, but he cares about-"

Jason didn't let her finish her sentence," cares? He took a vulnerable orphan and trained him to be his own child soldier. And then when the kid grew a brain and left, he picked another one off the streets and did the exact same thing. And when he died? He replaced him like he was nothing. It's what he does and I'm going to put an end to it."

"That's an oversimplification of events," she reasoned, "he had reasons for-"

"Reasons?!" Jason yelled, interrupting her again. He couldn't help the anger that overtook him once again, "what f*cking reason could he possibly have for taking advantage of children!? He didn't even have the heart to care about them. The Joker tortured and killed his Robin and he didn't even have the balls to avenge his death. And then what?! He replaced him, like he was f*cking nothing!" 

She didn't move, eyeing him with wide eyes like he was a bomb that had just set off. 

"Why do you care?"

Out of all the responses he was expecting, that was definitely not one of them.

"What?"

"Why do you care so much?" She repeated, her eyes narrowing, "you're acting like it was you. Like Batman let you die."

He tried, he really did, but the evident flinch that overtook his body was simply uncontrollable. How she could be so spot on was almost impossible, yet here she was. 

The flinch didn't go unnoticed by her and her face morphed into an unreadable expression. 

She knew. 

"Who are you Red Hood?"

He didn't respond, his gaze hovering away from her face, towards no particular spot behind her. 

" _Who are you Red Hood?_ " She emphasized, repeating her question. It was almost desperate, as if she was begging him to tell her something different. 

"I think you already know the answer to that," he replied, his voice sounded small but he wasn't sure if it was projected that way.

This time confusion was clear on her face and in her voice, "But- but that's not possible. Jason is dead! He literally blew up. You can't be him."

Jason hesitated before he lifted his helmet and ripped his domino mask off, revealing his face. Obviously, he was not the little boy in scanty green underwear anymore, that was clearly evident through his height, muscles and more rugged and defined face. But Y/N seemed to see something in him that resembled the Jason she once knew as her eyes widened. 

"How?" She whispered incredulously, "how is this possible? What happened to you?"

"I underestimated you," Jason said, more to himself than her, "or maybe I underestimated myself."

This was not part of the plan. The others could not find out about him just yet, which meant he would have to keep her here till after he confronted Bruce. 

"Jason," she began, almost in a whisper, "Bruce didn't replace you. He was devastated after you died. He barely even ate or slept. Robin came to him because he felt that he could help him. Bruce only said yes so that the kid wouldn't go off on his own and get himself killed. He loved you Jason and he didn't forget you."

"That doesn't matter. What mattered was avenging me. Killing that clown so that he would never hurt anyone like he hurt me. Killing that clown because he took me away from him. But who was I kidding, I was just another soldier of his."

"You don't know what he did to me," Jason continued, lost in his own memories, "He tortured me for hours almost everyday, the only thing getting me through it was the hope that Batman would come and save me. But then a month passed and I realized he wasn't going to come. I had this sick fantasy in my head that Bruce loved me like his own son. How naïve I was."

Y/N looked pained as she watched him, "Jason, we can fix this."

" _I CAN FIX IT!_ " he yelled, causing her to flinch, "Batman is going to die, I'm going to be the reason for it and no one is going to stop me. Not the Joker, not your boyfriend and neither is Bruce himself."

He started making his way towards the door, suddenly very tired of this conversation.

"Jason wait! Please, we can help you! It doesn't have to be like this! Just-" She yelled, but Jason continued until he was bolting the cell's thick metal door closed. 

He leaned against the door, his once strong determination slowly withering at the muffled sounds of Y/N's shouts. Was this really what he wanted? Could he really be able to go through with it?

Jason shook his head, throwing the doubts out of his mind. He couldn't afford to start doubting himself now. He was so close. 

Batman was going to die. 

And he was going to make sure of it.


End file.
